


Those Three Words Deleted Scene

by NewtsOfTheRoundTable



Series: Thominewt Oneshots [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Fluff, I suck at tags, Multi, Thominewt, alarming amount of stuffed animals, i dont even know, sorry - Freeform, still not over page 250/thominewt never being canon so this is my coping method
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtsOfTheRoundTable/pseuds/NewtsOfTheRoundTable
Summary: It's the last day of school-and also their anniversary-and Thomas, Minho, and Newt head to an amusement park to celebrate.
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Thominewt Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018719
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34
Collections: Pieces of Thominewt





	Those Three Words Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I could NOT think of a title for this one so...yeah, sorry. It's a deleted scene from TTW, though they're in high school, not college (I was debating how old to make them, and while they're in college in TTW, this scene, particularly the ending, felt better with them in high school). It's not beta'd, so I'll probably go back and edit it later if I have time. Still, I hope you like it!

Thomas: so we're still on for this afternoon right

Minho: Yup

Thomas: awesome. meet you guys at my locker?

Minho: Sounds good

Newt: Stop texting in class. There's only ten minutes left, we can talk after.

Newt: I get shotgun btw

Minho: Stop texting in class, Newtie

Newt: Slim it, Minho. I'm putting my phone away now.

Newt: And don't call me that.

Thomas: sorry, newt. i'll see you soon. remember, my locker

Minho: Got it. See you soon 😘

"What's taking Newt so long?" Minho asked. He had just gotten to Thomas's locker after stopping at his own first. They had both come from English, their last class of the day-and the year. Newt had forensic sciences, though the classroom wasn't terribly far from Thomas's locker.

"I don't kn-wait, there!" Thomas exclaimed, waving at Newt, who was approaching them, satchel slung over his shoulder as always.

"Hey, sorry I took so long," Newt said. "I had to grab something from my locker."

"Do tell," Minho said with a smirk.

"Well, if you insist..." he said with a smile. He reached into his satchel and removed a bottle of hair gel-and not the cheap kind, either. Still smiling, Newt handed the gift to his boyfriend.

"Woah, thanks Newtie!" Minho said as he leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips.

Newt rolled his eyes at the nickname, but he was smiling as he answered, "no problem."

He turned to Thomas, taking something else out of his bag. Newt presented it to his boyfriend with a flourish, causing the younger boy's eyes to widen. He was holding a stack of DVD's-eight, to be precise. His boyfriend was a massive Potterhead, but though he had all of the books, he didn't have the movies-until now.

"Woah. Thanks, Newt!" Thomas said, claiming a kiss from Newt as well. "I got you guys stuff, too, but it's in the car..."

"That's no problem. Happy anniversary, guys," Newt said.

"Happy anniversary!" Thomas and Minho chorused. It was their first official anniversary, though Minho and Newt had technically been together for about a year and a half before they had gotten with Thomas.

They walked in an amicable silence until they reached Thomas's car. He dug out his keys and unlocked the car, getting in on the driver's side. Newt quickly sat next to him in the passenger seat.

"Hey! Newt!" Minho complained, still standing outside the car.

"Sorry, but I already claimed the passenger seat," Newt said. He held out his phone, which displayed their group chat, as proof.

Newt: I get shotgun btw

"See?" he asked with a smirk. "Already been claimed."

"Ugh, fine," Minho groaned, rolling his eyes as he got into the backseat behind Thomas.

Thomas started the car engine, then suddenly smacked his forehead. "Wait, your gifts!" He laughed nervously as he got out of the car. His boyfriends heard him open and close the trunk, then he climbed back in.

"First up, Minho," he said as he handed something back to his boyfriend. Minho took it-no, them. Thomas had given him two things, a mirror and a gift card.

"I know you get annoyed when I come to your house and take a shower and take too long and you can't style your hair, so I got you a mirror so you could do your hair outside of the bathroom without, uh, draining your phone battery by using the front facing camera. I mean, it's not that I'm a-averse to you coming in, uh, in the bathroom...when I-I'm...um." He cleared his throat, flushing red, hands floundering in the air. "Uh...mirror."

Minho smirked, internally pleased that he could have that affect on Thomas.

Speaking of which, his brunette boyfriend was regaining the power of speech. "And I also got you an iTunes gift card, because I know you like to listen to music when you go out on runs, and there was that new...was it Rush? Or...no, Green Day album that came out a little while ago. So...yeah."

"Well, thank you Thomas, that was very sweet," Minho said as he leaned forward to brush Thomas's lips with his own. The younger boy blushed, ducking his head.

"Yeah. So. Um. Newt."

"Yes, Tommy?"

"I, uh, got you something too," he said as he handed two items over. "I know you love chocolate, so I got you some, and I also got you fuzzy socks because...Well, I don't know, but I feel like you'd be a fuzzy socks kind of person."

"I am," Newt told him with a smile. "Thank you."

"Yeah," he replied. "Oh, yeah! I also got you guys flowers!" He handed a bouquet back to Minho and passed another to Newt. While he had bought Minho classic red roses, Newt had gotten something more subtle-he didn't know what the flowers were called (orchids or peonies or foxgloves, they were all the same to him), but he thought that Newt, who enjoyed drying and pressing flowers, would like their almost bell-shaped petals and pale purple color.

"Aww, thanks," Minho said, at the same time as Newt said, "thanks, Tommy. They're beautiful."

"Oh," he said, suddenly self-conscious. "You really think so?"

"Of course," Newt assured Thomas, causing him to blush-well, even more than he already had been. He could tell that the compliment pleased him, though.

"Okay. Um. Cool. Let's, uh, let's get going, I guess?"

"Yeah!" Minho cheered from the backseat. "Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

"Right, so I'd imagine we're listening to '80s music," Newt said. "Or early 2000's, that works too."

"Um, no way, Newt! Rush, AC/DC, or Guns N' Roses. Take your pick," Minho told him from the backseat.

Newt opened his mouth to object, but Thomas cut him off. "Driver chooses the music," he simply said, turning on the radio and flipping to a pop station.

Newt sighed. "Tommy, you and your top 40's..." Suddenly struck by a thought, he looked back and made eye contact with Minho. The boys' eyes lit up as they chorused, "Top 40's Tommy!"

Their boyfriend rolled his eyes for a split second before returning them to the road, but he didn't verbally comment.

After that, there was no further conflict, and the three boys chatted about anything and everything.

The drive was fairly long, and an hour and a half later, Thomas was pulling into the parking lot of Six Flags.

The boys exited the car and quickly got in line to get tickets.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the teller asked them.

Minho shouldered his way in front of Thomas, who had opened his mouth to speak. "Three adult tickets," he said, pulling out his wallet. "What, you thought I was gonna suggest we go here on our anniversary and just...not pay for your tickets? What kind of boyfriend would that make me?"

They collected their tickets and eventually made their way past security.

"So," Newt said when they finally made it through. "Where are we going first?"

"Water rides!" Thomas exclaimed.

Newt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tommy. We didn't bring a change of clothes. Do you want to go on a water ride at, what, one thirty in the afternoon? We will freeze in wet clothes, June or not."

"Yeah," Minho chimed in. "If anything, we can go at the end of the day."

Thomas sighed. "Fine. For the record though, it's not that cold."

Newt came back-he had gone off to get maps after saying his piece, and he handed them out to the boys.

"What about this?" Minho asked, pointing to a spot on the map that simply read "WICKED". "That wasn't here last time we came. Want to check it out?"

"I dunno," Newt said doubtfully. "Sounds kinda like a horror thing, doesn't it?"

"Well, then we've gotta go!" Turning to Thomas, Minho asked, "what do you think?"

"I mean, I think we should go check it out," he answered. "If it's a horror thing, we don't necessarily have to go on any of the rides if you don't want to, Newt."

"Fine," he sighed. "Let's go check it out."

They found it after a few minutes of searching. An archway with the acronym "WICKED" on it was what finally directed them to the right place.

"Alright, let's go!" Minho exclaimed. Thomas and Newt exchanged a glance and the followed him deeper into the area.

As they walked, they passed signs giving them background on the world they had entered. To Minho's disappointment, it wasn't horror-themed at all, but rather a post-apocalyptic scenario. Out of the corner of his eye, Newt saw Thomas smile. His boyfriend was big on sci-fi and fantasy, and this type of thing was right up his alley.

They went on a few rides, and then decided to get some food. Despite Thomas and Newt's protests, Minho insisted on paying for their food, which they carried to a nearby table.

"So, Escape the Maze was awesome," Thomas said. The ride had included VR headsets featuring monstrous creatures lunging at them at every twist and turn.

"Mmm," Newt mumbled in agreement around a forkful of salad.

Minho took a bite of his hamburger before responding. "Yeah, it was awesome, but you've got to admit, The Scorch was pretty epic too."

"Yeah, it was," Thomas conceded, before they lapsed into silence. Newt reached over and snuck a chicken tender from his place, and he scowled in mock annoyance. "Newt!"

"Sorry, Tommy," he answered, entirely unapologetic.

"Fine, but only because it's our anniversary," he sighed, feigning a grimace. In reality, he didn't really mind, though.

The rest of their meal was relatively uneventful, and they soon got up to find more rides.

"Really?" Newt asked in disbelief. "We literally just ate, and you shanks want to go on a bloody rollercoaster?"

"Yup!" Minho said cheerfully. Thomas didn't look so sure, though.

"I mean..." he swallowed. "Maybe we could...digest a bit..."

Newt smirked at Minho. "And there you have it," he said. His boyfriend grimaced but didn't argue.

They walked until they found the carnival games. Minho and Thomas squared off in whack-a-mole first, with Minho narrowly pulling off the win. He smirked as the manager of the station handed him a stuffed animal-a Torchic from Pokémon.

"Thanks," he said, and they walked a few paces away before he presented it to Newt with an almost shy smile.

"Thanks, Minho, but I-I don't even play Pokémon," Newt said with a baffled look.

"I know, Newtie, but it's so cute! Just like you," he added with a wink.

"Oh-well-I," Newt stammered, blushing. He took a breath and smiled. "Thanks."

"I only speak the truth," Minho said as he leaned forwards to steal a quick kiss from Newt. He broke the kiss after a second and turned towards Thomas, who had opened his mouth to protest. "Do you want a kiss too, Thomas?"

"I-I mean...yeah," he said, stumbling over the words-the three of them usually were only that forward in private.

Minho smiled and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. The three of them started to walk away, in search for more carnival games as dictated by an unspoken agreement.

They walked for a few minutes, until Thomas's head snapped up. He started dragging them to the left-to the dart booth.

"C'mon, Minho, we should play! I bet I could win something better for Newt," he finished with a mischievous smile.

Minho raised his brows. "Oh, really? I would very much like to see that."

"Watch and learn, then," Thomas said, smirking. They stepped up and paid and, after collecting their darts-five each-took their marks.

Thomas went first. He nicked the edge of a balloon, but it was enough to make it pop. Minho missed outright, although he wasn't that far off.

Thomas missed the next one, but Minho made it. He pumped his fist with a cheer, and Thomas rolled his eyes. "Dude, it was one shot."

"Yeah, but I'm getting better, and you're getting worse," his boyfriend countered. They threw their next set of darts, Thomas scoring but Minho missing.

"You were saying?" Thomas asked innocently.

He made the next two, but Minho only got one more-his last somehow bounced off the balloon.

With a grin, Thomas handed his prize-a stuffed seal-to Newt, claiming a kiss in the process. Upon seeing Minho's mock glare, he informed him, "you get one from him when you win."

"Newt gets to decide that," Minho responded, already striding over to the ring toss. "But challenge accepted." He quickly won a plush lemur and exchanged it for another quick kiss.

Thomas scowled and walked over to the basketball hoops-the kind where the diameter is a centimeter wider than the ball itself. It took him a few tries, but soon enough, he was handing Newt a massive stuffed gorilla.

They spent the next few hours playing games, with occasional snack breaks and slushie refills. They got so carried away that they played until almost 5:30-at which point Minho and Thomas were practically out of money.

"We should probably head home," Newt said, yawning.

"Yeah, probably," Thomas replied, stifling a yawn of his own.

"Right, cool. Should we start heading to the car?" Minho asked.

"Sure," Newt answered. "Uh-could I get some help?" The poor boy had a grand total of three hats, two sports jerseys, six small stuffed animals, four medium sized plushies, three oversized stuffed animals, and four goldfish-all spoils of Thomas and Minho's conquests.

Thomas's jaw dropped. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said, taking a few items out of Newt's arms. "I just realized how much stuff we won. Maybe we got a little carried away," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You think?" Newt asked as Minho also grabbed several plushies. "Watch the goldfish!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry," he mumbled.

Without further ado, they made their way to the exit-though not before Newt sent Thomas to buy three bags of cotton candy (his arms were still too full to do it himself).

It took almost fifteen minutes to fit everything into the car. Most everything went in the trunk, though Minho ended up sitting next to his Torchic and Thomas's gorilla-well, they were Newt's now, he supposed.

Thomas drove for about twenty minutes before Newt made him pull over. "Tommy," he said, popping a piece of cotton candy in his mouth, "you're exhausted. I do not want the driver to fall asleep and get into a car crash, thereby killing my boyfriends."

"Newt, it's fine," he protested. "I'll just get a coffee at the nearest gas station or something."

"And stay up all night, therefore messing up your entire sleep schedule?"

"C'mon, Newtie, it's summer! Today was the last day of school! It'll be fine."

Newt unbuckled his seat belt, then reached over to undo Thomas's. "No. I am driving, Tommy. Switch."

Thomas rolled his eyes but complied, and they awkwardly crawled over each other to get to their respective seats.

Newt smiled. "Thanks, Tommy," he said.

"I didn't really have much of a choice, but you're welcome," Thomas muttered from his spot in the passenger seat.

"That's right," Newt responded with a smile as he started sorting through Thomas's CD collection. "Ah-ha!" He pulled a CD out-OneRepublic's Native-and soon enough, Counting Stars started playing. Newt grinned and started driving, mouthing along to the words. Catching Thomas's look, he added, "driver chooses the music."

"Shuck."

Another twenty minutes later, Newt pulled over at a gas station. He quickly refilled the tank, and went inside to grab a bottle of water. When he came back, Minho was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Keys," he said simply. Newt handed them over with a sigh, but didn't voice an objection. He was getting pretty tired, after all.

He walked over to the passenger's side, fully prepared to kick Thomas out, but blinked in surprise when he opened the door and saw the seat empty. Settling into the seat, he turned around to smile at Thomas, who grinned back at him from the backseat.

After a couple of minutes, Newt drifted off. It had been a long day, and he was exhausted. Even Minho's rock music couldn't keep his sudden wave of exhaustion at bay.

Thomas smiled. "Awww," he said, not even aware that he was speaking out loud. "He looks so..."

Minho's eyes flicked over to Newt, then back onto the road. "Cute? Peaceful? Young? Sweet? Hot?"

"Well...all of them, really," Thomas admitted.

"Well, that's our Newtie," Minho replied with a grin.

After a half hour, Minho pulled over at a gas station. "Newtie?" he asked, gently shaking his boyfriend's shoulder. "We're at a gas station, do you want any food? Need to use the bathroom?"

Newt mumbled something unintelligible and buried his face in Minho's shoulder, his hands finding and clutching one of his boyfriend's. Minho chuckled, threading his free fingers through Newt's soft blond hair. "I'm taking that as a no," he said. He gently extracted his other hand from Newt's grasp and switched places with Thomas again, taking his place in the backseat.

They drove for about ten minutes before getting stuck in traffic. Time passed at a snail's pace, and Thomas groaned. They were only about ten minutes from Newt's house, but it was bound to take at least fifteen more minutes.

It wound up taking another thirty, and they finally pulled into Newt's driveway at 7:51. This time, Thomas was on wake-up duty.

"Newt?" he whispered, shaking his shoulder. "We're home, wake up."

They tried to wake him with no success, so Minho ended up carrying Newt bridal-style into the living room, where he set him down on the couch. They took another trip to the car to get the stuffed animals, and then, after setting up the goldfish in an old fish tank that Newt had last used in fourth grade, sat on either side of their slumbering boyfriend.

"I don't want to just leave him," Minho said, playing with a few of Newt's fingers.

"Yeah, he'd probably worry if he woke up without any memory of us getting home," Thomas agreed.

"His parents are out of town, right?" Minho asked. Thomas nodded, and he continued, saying, "and his mom did say that we're welcome any time..."

"I'm texting my mom," Thomas announced, pulling out his phone.

Thomas: change of plans. staying at newt's overnight

Mom: That's fine, sweetie! Have fun! ❤️️

Shoving his phone back in his pocket, he glanced over at Minho, who was doing the same. "So," he began. "Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure," Minho smiled. "The Shining?"

"Absolutely," Thomas said. Minho pulled the movie up on his phone, and after taking a minute to untangle his earbuds, they sat on the floor with their backs to the couch, Minho on the left and Thomas on the right.

After the movie ended, Thomas and Minho decided to call it a night. "Should we move him to his room?" Minho asked, glancing at Newt.

"Nah," Thomas said with an impish grin. "It's a big couch. More room."

Minho nodded approvingly. "Ah, I like the way you think," he said with a grin.

Thomas ran off to get a blanket-they had been to Newt's house so often that they knew it as well as they knew their own-and returned with a comforter and several pillows. Sure, it was summer, so it would probably be too hot for him, but he knew that Newt tended to get cold at night.

It took some maneuvering, but eventually, they found a comfortable position, with Thomas and Minho to the right and left of Newt, respectively.

As he drifted off, it occurred to Thomas that Newt's sister Sonya was home, and that they would probably have an...interesting conversation when she found the three of them the next morning.

For now, though, he let the thought drift away and simply let himself enjoy this moment, cocooned in a bubble of warmth with the two people he loved the most.


End file.
